Forget About It
by WorkandHotdogs
Summary: A small moment between Adam and Jess. Song-fic.


_**A/N: So this is something totally new to me. I put out a general request for prompts/ideas from my lovely twitter followers and AbbieLouiseT asked if I'd write an Adam/Jess one. **_

_**It's pretty short but I wasn't very confident about writing them. **_

_**I still don't own Casualty or any of the characters, I just like to play with them.**_

_**I hope you guys like it.**_

_**The song is 'Forget About It' by Go:Audio.**_

_Stay Awake, we've got all we need;  
>our hearts skipped a beat, tonight.<br>Every time that we started to,  
>something's always in our way.<em>

They lay together in the darkness, Jess' head resting on Adam's chest. Sounds of gentle breathing and the steady tick of the clock that sat on his bedside table were all that filled the black void. This wasn't the first time that Adam and Jess had shared a bed; far from it in fact. He had seen in her eyes that she was still unsure about the two of them being together. There had been so many things that seemed set on keeping them apart. As much as he loved her, it was tiring having to fight for so long. Deciding it wasn't wise to bring it up at that particular moment, he didn't disrupt the near silence. He just carried on stroking the skin of her shoulder with the pads of his fingertips.

Jess had half fallen asleep. The lure of the comfort he offered was too strong for her to turn down. She nestled her head further under his chin and the hand that rested on his waist moved to grip his hip. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard a murmur ripple through his chest. It was a sound that she adored. When they were tangled together, bodies warm and coated with that light sheen of sweat it was often that noise that tipped her over the edge. No matter how long her thoughts were of them, together and happy, they always seemed to drift back to the fact that this wasn't a good idea.

_For now  
>Forget about it<br>Forget about it_

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back.

"Adam, I –"

"Don't," he interrupted, "Just forget. Please. Just for tonight. Do that for me."

The emotion was thick in his voice. He wasn't sure she would ever actually be his and so he wanted to treasure every single moment they shared together.

He heard her deep intake of breath and the subsequent release.

"Okay." With that she pressed a kiss to his jaw and cuddled him tighter.

_It's getting late, I'm far away from home  
>but I've been misplaced a thousand times<br>before._

The clock faded from one hour to the next and when Adam looked across at it, it read almost midnight. He didn't want her to go home but he knew when she saw the time she'd cast him that look of regret and leave his bed.

Adam cursed himself for thinking; he felt her move so she could crane her neck and get a glimpse of the harsh red figures on the clock face.

She didn't speak and he felt her pull away from him.

_Kid yourself that it's never you,  
>how many times can coincidence<br>be true?_

Jess always rationalised her choice; she couldn't stay, not when there was the faintest chance that she could one day get her children back. They were her family. But then what did that make the man whose bed she was currently departing? She felt her heart pang. She loved him and the guilt she felt threatened to overwhelm her. Jess had to be selfish though. She was doing the right thing. The tiny voice in her head that whispered '_you hope' _fell on deaf ears.

_Waiting for a moment that is quiet  
>trying to make out what you say<br>I'll wait._

All they had were these silent moments. Adam watched the shadow of her dance around the room as she collected her clothes and got dressed. The ticking clock seemed to echo louder and louder in his ears and he felt his skin bristle with cold as his brain finally reacted to the fact she was no longer curled up beside him.

"I'm sorry," Jess whispered into the night.

He barely heard her, but uttered, "I know."

_Hearing things just at the wrong time  
>shadows move in doorway light<br>for now._

He blinked as the light from the hall hit his eyes as she went to leave the safe darkness of his bedroom. He could have sworn she had said 'I love you' but Adam couldn't be sure. All he could do was watch her go.

_Forget about it,  
>forget about it.<em>

Adam let himself drift slowly to sleep. He couldn't dwell on things; it would slowly drive him mad. Instead he chose to let his brain just forget. It wasn't the best solution by any means but it was the one that seemed to hurt the least.

_**A/N: Well there we have it. I know it's not amazing but I'm pretty happy with it considering I've never written them before.**_

_**Thanks as always for reading.**_


End file.
